I'll Protect You
by mOtHeRfUcKiNgYaOi
Summary: Tweek is constantly bullied at school by none other than Cartman and his group of bullies, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle. Can Craig protect him from them? Click that little link if you wanna find out. CREEK, maybe other pairings later on. Sorry I suck at summaries D:
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so be gentle xD I am a HUGE fan of Creek, as well as Style, Dip, and Bunny ^w^ And I'll probably end up doing fanfics for those pairings as well ;D Hope you guys like this 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, blah, blah, blah, but I do own my story ;p**

**Rated T... for now ;D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking down the halls of this school sent fear through my already nervous heart. I try to cling to the shadows as to not be noticed, but someone always has to pull me into the light.

Knuckles clench around the collar of my messed up button shirt, and pull me face to face with none other than Eric Cartman. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle, followed close behind him. Name-calling and profanity could be heard from them, ripping through my self-esteem with every word.

The coffee cup I had been holding was now on the floor, the brown liquid mixed with shattered pieces, but I didn't have a lot of time to worry about that right now.

A swift punch in the gut, ceased any sort of thinking process. I hunched over holding my stomach, the wind completely knocked out of me, when a knee swung up catching me in the nose. I flew back, my spine bouncing on the lockers. Everything hurt. Everything ached. The blood gushing from my nose was leaving ugly stains on my shirt. Not that I haven't had to wash blood out of my clothes before.

"Finish him off Cartman!" came the blood lust call from Stan.

Before I could even regain my breath, Cartman strode over to me in a predatory movement, slamming me back up against the lockers by my throat, closing off my wind pipe. I closed my eyes gasping for breath, silently praying to any god that'll listen to stop this pain and to just have him leave me alone for once. But that doesn't happen. It never happens.

"What the fuck are you doing fat ass?!" came a familiar voice from down the hall.

Suddenly Cartmans bear like hand was no longer circled around my neck, and I could finally breathe.

The sharp intake of air hurt my throat and having no more strength left in me, my legs gave out and I slowly sank to the floor. I looked up to see that Craig had pushed Cartman to the floor and both were looking ready to kill, if necessary.

Cartman got up in such a rage I thought I could see fire in his eyes, as he shoved Craig against the opposite wall by his collar.

I let out a terribly pitiful whimper. I was weak and could do nothing as he was about to hurt my friend, my best friend, my only friend... I could hear the murmurs of approval coming from his little gang of bullies, as Cartman was about to land a blow on Craigs face. My stomach lurched, wanting to throw myself in front of him, so he wouldn't get hurt, but my numb limbs refused to move.

Thankfully before his fist could collide with the side of his jaw, our teacher gave us a look from down the hall, inevitably stopping him from damaging such a perfect face. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"This isn't over." Cartman hissed through his teeth before walking down the hall with his posse in tow.

Craig huffed in response and as usual, flipped them off. Then looked back to me. I must have looked absolutely pathetic, considering Craigs usual "poker face" had turned into one of shock and worry.

"Tweek! Are you ok?" He asked, rushing over to me, pulling out a tissue and putting it gently to my nose. I nodded weakly. It's not as if I haven't felt worse.

"Can you stand?" He held out his arms for support and I grabbed at his blue jacket while trying to steady my shaky knees only to have them fail, and send me plummeting to the ground again.

_Curse my fragile frame_ my mind hissed, but for some reason I didn't feel the pain that comes with hitting tile flooring. And before I knew it I was being carried bridal style in Craigs arms.

"_C-craig!_" I squeaked out, my heart thumping loudly in my chest at how close he was to me.

"I'm taking you to the nurses office." He said nonchalantly as if carrying me around school, with that poker face of his, like this wasn't a big deal. Most of the time people didn't even want to be seen with me. I was an '_undesirable_', a plague, if you will, something someone with any sort of common sense would try to steer clear of. Not that everyone necessarily hated me, most of them pitied me, even gave me sympathetic glances from time to time, but I was Cartmans punching bag. If you didn't want trouble, you steered clear from Cartman, you did what he said, and you especially avoided his punching bag if you didn't want to become his next target. But regardless, no matter what Cartman might do to him, Craig hung out with me, he talked to me, he was my friend. I couldn't take the pressure of someone being so nice to me and it terrified me constantly that he would get hurt, but.. I don't think I could handle it if he wasn't there. I'd have no reason or meaning for my life.

I huddled close to him like a scared child, and held the tissue to my nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately while trying to hide my blushing face from the staring eyes in the hallway, I ended up getting some blood on his blue jacket.

I blinked rapidly and whined in a nervous gesture at the potential stain I was leaving on his favorite jacket. Craig looked down at me and smiled gently.

"Don't worry about it Tweek, it's just a jacket." he assured me. But regardless I still felt guilty.

In just a few more strides, we finally we made it to the nurse, but no one was in sight.

"Hmm looks like the nurse isn't here." muttered Craig.

"Aah well, just rest here for now. I got to get back to class, but I'll be back soon to check up on you." he set me down carefully on one of the makeshift beds in the corner, and left the room.

I sat up and took a deep breath, my cheeks burning red, from being touched in such a way. Especially by him. i could still feel his arms wrapped protectively around my body. I could still smell his familiar scent. It was a mature smell, but sweet at the same time. Nngh! Why did I have to feel this way?! It's too much pressure! I grabbed at my tousled yellow hair in frustration.

Suddenly I heard the door open. Could it be the nurse? Was Craig back already? My golden eyes perked up, anxious to see who it could be, and my heart dropped into my stomach.

_What was Kenny doing here?_

* * *

**Ooh suspense! :O lol Hope you guys enjoyed that, I try to make everything as dramatic as possible :D And sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapters much longer I promise TT^TT**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys chapter 2 for ya :) I'm sooo sorry this took so long, I had a lot of school work, and stuff to do and virtual school work :/ again, I hope u like it, Creek is like my OTP right now I freaking love them xD Ok I'll shut up now so you can get to the story..**

CHAPTER 2

_What was Kenny doing here?_

"Hey twitchy. Ya miss me?" He said seductively, slowly gliding towards me. My whole head felt like it was spinning as terror burned through me like wildfire.

"Awww. Cat got ya tongue?" he chuckled darkly getting closer and closer to me. I have never been claustrophobic but today was apparently a good day to start. My already trembling body started shaking violently, putting earthquakes to shame.

In a single stride, he was towering over me, staring at me with an evil smile planted on his already intimidating features. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me from my sitting position to standing face to face with him.

"We're going to have a lot of fun Tweek, and if you scream, i'll make your life harder than it already is, understand?" he asked, but i couldn't find my voice, my head was swimming, was he going to do what I think he's going to do? Please just beat me and leave instead. Break my nose, my arms, my legs, I don't care! Leave me on the brink of death just don't do what I think you're going to do!

"understand?" he asked again sternly, pulling hard on the hair still clenched in his fist, causing my scalp to scream in agony. I nodded pitifully.

"Good." he smiled, pleased with himself, while taking off his orange hoodie.

The tears flowed freely now. This was actually happening. My heart cried for help, my eyes were blurry from all the salt water, but my brain concluded that maybe it was for the best that I couldn't see.

He ripped open my shirt, the buttons flying in multiple directions, and tossed it aside. I wrapped my arms around my torso, the sudden exposure leaving me insecure and quite cold.

"Turn around" he ordered. My nerves and emotions had shut down except for the waterfall coming out of my eyes, so my body just followed the instructions, unconscious to anything and everything around me.

Once I was facing the wall, he kicked the back of my legs and I landed hard on my knees. There was probably going to be bruises there tomorrow.

I heard him fumble with his belt buckle and then finally the agonizing sound of his zipper sliding down. He got on his knees behind me and roughly shoved my back to where my face was squished into the cold tile. He grabbed the top of the back of my jeans and started to pull down when the door crashed open so loud I was sure it fell off the hinges.

"YOUR A DEAD MAN, MCCORMICK!" Came a furious Craig from the hole in the wall which used to be the door.

He ran at Kenny, punching him straight in the face, which made an awful cracking sound fill the air. I couldn't comprehend anything that was going around me, and with what little strength I had left my body crawled mechanically to the farthest corner in the room.

"Go ahead kill me, Tucker. Hell, kill me as many times as you like if it makes you feel better." Kenny snidely replied, in between punches, from Craig.

"I'm not gonna kill you, fuckface, but if you EVER touch Tweek again, or come near him, or even so much as THINK about him, you will wish i had killed you right now while i have the chance, is that clear?" Craig growled menacingly, stepping on his ribcage, and bending over to look him in the eyes.

"Crystal." Kenny choked out past a defeated grin which was stained in blood. Then a swift kick was delivered into the left side of his ribs.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind." Craig snarled while Kenny crawled then limped his way out of the nurses office, followed by an angry middle finger aimed in his direction.

When I looked up to see Craigs face, I noticed my arms in my peripheral vision, realizing that I must have started pulling my hair during the whole anxiety-inducing ordeal.

The anger in Craig face seemed to dissipate and his usual expressionless face was put back in place.

"i'm sorry Tweek, I knew he was a perv, but I didn't think he'd have the nerve to actually do something like that.." He apologized, striding up to me and sitting on his knees in front of me. I couldn't find the words to say, even though I had a million running through my head.

He looked at me with his emotionless face but his eyes betrayed him. They were full of sadness, anger, hatred, and worry.

Noticing my shirtless state, he took off his jacket and put it on me. I pulled it close to my body, smelling the familiar scent of him sent my body into a frenzy and I couldn't seem to stop myself from leaping into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and held onto the back of his shirt tightly, my weak limbs holding on for dear life. I could feel one of his arms gently hold on to the middle of my back while his other hand caressed my hair gently. Can we just stay like this forever? I didn't want to move and I didn't think I could even if I wanted to, which I most definitely didn't. I was safe in his arms and if he wasn't here I would be falling apart. He is my savior.

"T-t-thank You." I mumbled into his chest.

"I'll always be here to protect you Tweek, I promise you that." he whispered reassuringly into my ear. I clung to him tighter, my muscles aching for him to be closer.

"What the hell happened to my door?!" The nurse shouted from the archway.

We (sadly) parted to look at her bewildered face as she stared at the door which was torn off the hinges and was now laying on the floor.

"Oooh yea well, I was coming in to check on Tweek, when I saw K-" Craig began to explain, anger edging his voice at almost retelling the whole ordeal but I cut him off by pulling on his shirt. I didn't want him telling her what happened. I was embarrassed enough.

"- T-that he was choking and I opened the door so fast it fell off the hinges. It was a really old door anyway if it fell off that easily." Craig finished, the lie slipping off his tongue without missing a beat.

"Well.. Alright.. As long as you two are ok, I guess it's fine. I needed a new door anyway." she huffed and wandered to her desk chair.

I quickly shoved my button-less shirt into Craigs coat pocket, as we stood up.

"Are you alright to go back to class?" she questioned, her murky brown eyes directed towards me.

"U-u-umm.." I started but was soon interrupted.

"I'm taking him home, he's had a rough day." Craig stated.

"Ok, hope ya feel better.. Tweek, is it?" she asked.

"Y-yes, ma'am. Thank you.." I finished as we scampered out of the room.

We walked, well i limped, silently down the empty corridor. The hallways seemed longer than I remembered but maybe that was just because I was anxious to get out of here. I could feel the paranoia crawling through my skin like an insect, fearing that more of Cartmans accomplices might come and get me again.

Or worse, they might get Craig.

I shuddered at the thought and grabbed his arm weakly, to reassure myself that he was still here with me. He looked at me confused, but didn't question it.

A loud slam echoed from my right side and I yelped nervously and jumped at Craig, instinctively holding out my arms in a feeble attempt to protect him. I soon realized it was just a kid who had closed his locker.

"Tweek I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around." Craig chuckled, mussing up my hair, while i blushed a deep crimson.

"Come on" he said gently, slinging his arm around me. My blush deepened and stained my whole face with the rosy color. I could feel his body heat radiating even through his jacket, which was wound tightly around my body.

He pushed open the double doors and we walked through them and out into the snowy, winter wonderhell.

I looked up at him to see if he was alright, considering I had his jacket, but he seemed unaffected by the cold. That was when my eyes wandered to his very toned chest through his tight 'My Chemical Romance' band tee. His skin was a fair ivory color, and looked smooth to the touch, to where my hands craved to feel that flawless skin under my fingertips. My eyes then traveled to his arms and chest which were muscled and strong but not too bulky. They were perfect. He was perfect.

His silver, almost blue, eyes gazed down at me, and I quickly looked away. Oh god did he see me ogling him?! THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN! TOO MUCH!

We finally made it to my house and walked in, the familiar scent of coffee rushed up my nose, instantly calming my anxieties and making my stomach gurgle.

"Go sit down, I'll make you some coffee." He ordered, disappearing into the kitchen before I could argue.

"Cream and 2 sugars right?" he called from the kitchen. He always asks even though it hasn't changed since I was ten and it's been six years. He gets it right every time.

"Y-yes, -ngh!- Thank you." I called back.

I breathed out a sigh as I relaxed my tensed muscles and sunk into the couch. I heard the sounds of the coffee maker and decided to turn on the t.v. to help make the time go by faster.

Soon enough, Craig resurfaced from the kitchen with a brown mug in his hands. I reached out to grab it, but while doing so I also grabbed Craigs hands in the process. My heart jumped like it had been shocked by jumper cables, and while Craig pulled his hands back and looked like nothing happened, I held on to the mug with a death-like grip.

I snapped out of my little trance when Craig sat down on the couch beside me.

"So whatcha watching?" He asked casually, leaning back to get more comfortable on the sofa.

"U-um Nightmare Before Christmas." I replied, sitting back, gingerly sipping my coffee.

"Oooh awesome." he remarked with as much excitement as he monotone voice could muster. I knew this was one of his favorite movies. That's why I picked it.

Towards the end of the movie, I could feel the weight of the day crashing down on me, making it almost impossible for me to stay awake.

My eyes started to flutter and things started to look hazy, as sleep began to take over.

"Tweek?" I heard Craig mutter as my body seemed to limp in his direction, causing my head to rest comfortably on his shoulder.

A quiet chuckle echoed from him.

"Night Tweekers..." He said then he whispered something unintelligible.

But before I could even think about what he said, or question him about it, my brain succumbed to sleep.

**Ooooh what did Craig say? :O Even I wanna know lol I just love leaving you guys with some sort of suspense :D Well I hope you guys enjoy that and I hope it was worth waiting like 2 weeks.. probably not lmao xD Please leave reviews :3 **

**3 **


End file.
